


The Normandy Whores

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mistress, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a post-Destroy galaxy, Commander Jane Shepard lives alone, overcome by survivor's guilt from all the people she has sacrificed to save the galaxy.  Especially EDI.  Her grief has even driven away Liara, her one true love, leaving Shepard all alone in her sorrow and bitterness.  But one day a distress call comes in from Liara and Shepard has a chance to make amends.  But the Liara she discovers is not the same one she left behind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Normandy Whores

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

Pictures here are courtesy of JacksKindaHere.

Please follow and support him on his tumblr!

http://jackskindahere.tumblr.com/

** The Normandy Whores **

It is the year 2188. Two years have passed since the defeat of the Reapers. Commander Jane Shepard fired the Crucible, releasing a red pulse of energy that shut down the Reapers and ended the bloody war. All VI personalities and the newly awakened geth were wiped out as well but the denizens of the galaxy considered their loss an acceptable trade for their lives.

Cheers and celebrations erupted throughout the galaxy as the Reapers toppled over. Admiral Hackett breathed his first sigh of relief in months as reports of victory came in from all over. But while others celebrated, one very important question leapt into his mind: Where was Shepard? What become of their savior? First chance he got Hackett ordered search and rescue shuttles to the Citadel.

The Citadel was severely damaged by the blast but not destroyed completely. Sections of the massive space station still had functioning life support and managed to maintain a breathable atmosphere. In one of these areas, after days of searching, they found Shepard, buried in rubble and barely clinging to life. Shepard was a biotic. After destroying the power conduit that triggered the Crucible she used the last of her strength to conjure a biotic barrier to protect her from the explosion. Upon discovery she was rushed to the nearest medical unit and given priority treatment. Shepard had survived the impossible. They were not about to lose her now.

Meanwhile on a far off planet the Normandy crew was holding a funeral service for Shepard and Anderson. EDI was also a casualty of the Crucible’s blast. The QEC was still functional so they could communicate with Hackett but it would take some time to get the Normandy space worthy again without EDI. Liara, Shepard’s lover, volunteered to place Shepard’s name on the memorial wall. But she couldn’t do it. Deep in her heart she was certain that her beloved was not dead, that she was alive out there somewhere. And she was right. Soon after they received an urgent message from Hackett, informing them of Shepard’s survival. The crew rush to repair the Normandy and set off for Earth. The trip would take months without the relays but Liara and everyone else was patient.

Shepard was alive.

They were going home.

After months in a coma Shepard finally awoke just as the Normandy reached Earth, culminating in a tearful and happy reunion between her and Liara.

As soon as she was healthy enough, Shepard was debriefed about everything that transpired after boarding the Citadel. The Alliance brass agreed that Destroying the Reapers was preferable over Control or Synthesis. Too many unknown variables in those options. When asked how they could reward the savior of the galaxy Shepard had only one request, to quietly retire with Liara. Hackett actually laughed out loud, saying “Shepard, if I could I’d give you an entire planet to retire to!”

Shepard was honorably discharged from the Alliance military. She spent the remainder of that first year recuperating and learning to walk again, all with Liara’s help. That was a rough year for Shepard. Sadly the next year would be even darker.

During her mission to stop the Reapers Shepard endured many hardships. But what weighed heaviest on her soul were all the lives lost, especially the lives closest to her. In her dreams she’d still hear the whispers of those she left behind.

Kaiden…

Mordin…

Legion…

Even EDI.

_Especially_ EDI.

Joker was hurt badly by EDI’s death. His pain turned to hatred when he learned the truth about Shepard’s decision. Shepard had alternatives to stopping the Reapers, alternatives that did not require EDI’s sacrifice. Shepard could not live with herself if she did not tell Joker the truth. He did not take it as well as she hoped. Joker just stared at her with a quiet rage as she told her story. When she finished he quietly walked out of the room. The next day Joker stole the Normandy and disappeared. No one had the time or the resources to pursue him. With the Normandy’s stealth drive the chances of finding him became even more remote and in time he was forgotten.

Shepard tried to live a quiet life with Liara. However she was so overcome with survivor’s guilt that their relationship became increasingly tense. Finally one day they had a big blowout which ended with Shepard throwing Liara out.

Shepard now lives alone in an apartment on the newly rebuilt Citadel, still orbiting Earth. All of Shepard’s friends had scattered to the winds, aiding the various reconstruction efforts. James, Ashley, Samantha and others were on Earth and still with the Alliance. Tali and Garrus were on Rannoch helping the quarians build a new home. Some of them tried to keep in touch with Shepard. With the relays destroyed travel and communication was slow and difficult. Thankfully the Reapers all had their Indoctrination fields deactivated. They were now safe to study and the galaxy was making some remarkable technological advancements. In a matter of months great strides were made in the fields of travel and communication. Work was being done to repair the relays but they were on the verge of becoming obsolete.

Shepard would spend most of her days at a loss for what to do. She felt like she was missing something. She would feel like she should be doing something but didn’t know what. She thought about helping with some reconstruction projects. Sometimes she even entertained thoughts about rejoining the Alliance. Sadly she never recovered her full strength after the Crucible fired. Instead she just sat around her apartment all day, eating, drinking and watching the world go by. Occasionally she thought about calling up Liara to try and patch things up. The one time she managed to get a call through she was told Liara was unavailable. The asari government had recruited Liara for various research projects involving salvaged Reaper tech. She would be so engrossed in her work that she would refuse to take calls. For a time Shepard felt it would be her destiny to spend her remaining years alone. But destiny had something else in store for her…

One day Shepard returned home to find she had a message.

From _Liara_.

She was working on a project out in the Terminus Systems and wanted to speak to Shepard. She sent Shepard the coordinates of the planet she was on and asked her to come alone. It was a very remote planet with no known settlements. What Liara was doing and why she wanted to meet there, Shepard didn’t know. And she didn’t care.

Shepard burst into tears when she saw Liara’s face on the vid screen. At that moment she realized how much she missed Liara. She wanted her back so badly. At this point she’d go anywhere from the galactic core to the farthest reaches of dark space if it meant a reunion and reconciliation. She rented a shuttle and went to the coordinates as quickly as she could.

Shepard reached the planet without incident. She settled into an orbit and tried to get a fix on Liara’s location. According to her scans a large electrical storm covered the entire planet. It was generating enough electricity that her scans couldn’t penetrate far into the atmosphere. But as she circled she finally managed to pick up a very faint signal.

A distress signal.

As she tried to get a lock on its location a message managed to come through. The sound and the picture were all distorted but she could make out that voice and face anywhere. It was Liara. Liara pleaded with whoever received this message. She was in danger and needed immediate help. The recorded message cut out before she could explain what the danger was. Shepard’s heart raced as she listened to the message and it nearly stopped when it abruptly ended. Liara was in danger! She had to help her!

Shepard took the shuttle down through the atmosphere. It was rough going through the electrical storm but once she punched through she found the weather on the surface to be fairly pleasant. She was now able to do a more thorough scan. She quickly locked on to the source of the distress signal. It was coming from a structure several miles ahead of her. It appeared to be some old mercenary base? A remote planet like this would be ideal for anyone who wanted to hide. The storm made scanning difficult and discouraged the casual explorer from trying to land.

The building was in disrepair. It had seemingly been abandoned for some time, likely since before the Reaper War. But Shepard was detecting heat signatures from within. Despite its outward appearance the building was still in use. Liara had to be inside. Shepard found a landing pad and set the shuttle down. For the first time in two years she donned her old N7 armor and picked up her rifle. The shuttle door opened and she stepped out into the light. As she stared at the base entrance in front of her Shepard took several deep breathes to calm her nerves. This was her first mission in years. She was out of practice plus her injuries from the Crucible blast kept her from hitting as hard or running as fast as she used to. But that no longer mattered to her. Liara was in trouble. If it meant saving her, Shepard would do whatever it took.

Shepard entered the base and slowly made her way through, looking for any signs of Liara or activity in general.

Most of the base’s interior was as decrepit as the outside. However some areas showed signs of recent repair and use. She spied footprints and drag marks in the dirt and dust, containers of fresh food stacked in corners and rooms with working lights. There were definitely people living and working here. A lot of people judging from the number of footprints. One thing that quickly caught Shepard’s attention was the number of bare footprints. Were people walking barefoot around here? She puzzled about this for a moment then shrugged it off. She had more pressing issues to worry about.

She kept her rifle raised the entire time, always pointed straight ahead of her. If any threat appeared she was prepared to put it down hard. Nothing would stand between her and Liara. But as she neared a corner she began to hear a sound.

Footsteps.

Someone else was here.

But who?

Was it Liara? Shepard couldn’t tell. Best to play it cautiously, she decided. She pressed her back against the wall and gripped her weapon tightly. She slid along the wall as she snuck up to the corner. Whoever it was, they were getting closer. She could hear them. They were only a few feet away! Now was the tie to strike! Shepard squeezed the handle of her rifle and spun around the corner. She jumped out and aimed her weapon. Much to her utter amazement, Shepard quickly found herself gun muzzle to gun muzzle with a familiar face.

“Ashley?”

“Shepard?”

The two old friends were wide-eyed with surprise at the sight of each other and quickly lowered their weapons.

**Ashley:** “Shepard! Last I heard you were still living on the Citadel. What are you doing way out here?”

**Shepard:** “I was about to ask you the same question.”

Ashley laughed.

**Ashley:** “Funny story actually. I got a message from Liara. She asked me to come out here alone. She said she needed my help with something. As I got closer I caught a distress signal from her so I came to investigate.”

Shepard’s heart sank a little. Liara had called Ashley too? Why? Her hopes for reconciliation had started to dwindle.

**Shepard:** “Seems we have the same story. Let’s find Liara and get out of here before there are any more surprises.”

All of a sudden there was a sharp sound at the end of the corridor.

**Ashley:** “Who’s there?!”

Both women turned their rifles towards the sound. At the darkened end of the corridor they spied a shadowy figure standing there watching them.

**Ashley:** “Who are you? Show yourself!”

The shadowy figure did not answer. Without a word they stepped forward into the light, revealing yet another familiar face. Both women lowered their weapons. Ashley’s jaw dropped while Shepard rolled her eyes.

**Shepard:** “You’ve got to be kidding me. Samara?”

It was indeed Samara. Their Justicar friend emerged from the shadows and just stared at them with her usual emotionless expression. She did not say a word as Ashley threw up her hands in disbelief.

**Ashley:** “This is turning into a regular Normandy reunion!”

**Shepard:** “What are you doing here Samara? No wait, don’t tell me. You got a message from Liara and—”

Before Shepard could finish Samara began to glow. Before Shepard and Ashley could react, Samara unleashed a powerful biotic blast. The two soldiers were thrown back and slammed hard against the wall. Ashley was knocked out instantly. Shepard managed to cling to consciousness briefly as she slumped to the floor. Samara quietly approached and bent over to examine her. As her vision darkened, Shepard swore she could vaguely see another shadowy figure over Samara’s shoulder…

Shepard’s slumber was far from restful. As with all her nights, her mind stirred with familiar images of fallen comrades. She would find herself somewhere cold and dark. No light would shine around her but every so often she would spy a slight glimmer. With the glimmer a face would briefly emerge from the darkness before retreating. She saw Kaidan, looking at her very disappointed before disappearing. She saw Legion, its eye glowing dim and gazing downward as though in shame. And finally…she saw EDI…

Shepard began to stir. She moaned painfully as her body felt stiff and her head throbbed. She felt like she had a hangover after running five miles straight. Her mind was still in a daze but slowly she began to hear some odd sounds. It sounded like…slurping? Slurping…accompanied by moaning and a smacking sound?

Slowly Shepard cracked open her eyes. What she saw before her made them snap open the rest of the way. A holo-monitor hung in front of her. On it, Shepard watched in disbelief as a completely naked Ashley Williams was being brutally gang-banged by a large group of men. And what was even more stunning was that she actually seemed to be enjoying it!

She had a dick in every hole. Two men pounded her asshole and pussy with incredible speed and intensity while another thrust his dick deep into her throat. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned loudly and pleasurably as she sucked the dick and her juices squirted out of her pussy with each thrust. She grabbed two more cocks and jerked them off. She stroked them hard and fast and it didn’t take long for them to cum. Their cum rained down on her head and oozed down her face. As some neared her mouth she pulled her head back to withdraw the cock she was sucking and licked up the cum. When she was done she looked straight at the camera.

The look in her eyes…

They were not the eyes of a human being. They were the eyes of a wild bitch in heat. She smiled from ear to ear and screamed at the camera.

**Ashley:** “More! Fuck me more! Give me more cum!! I LOVE IIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!”

**Man:** “Shut it bitch and keep sucking!”

The man she was blowing grabbed her head and forced his cock back in her mouth. She did not fight or complain and happily went back to sucking it.

Then the monitor blinked off and vanished.

Shepard stared at the empty space where the holo-monitor used to be. He body trembled from horror and disgust as she tried to comprehend what it was she just saw.

**Shepard, thinking:** “Was that…Ashley? Ashley _Williams_? Uptight, really religious Ashley who’d rather fight an army of husks than be videotaped like that?!”

Shepard couldn’t believe it. She always considered Ashley to be a bit of a prude. She went on several dates with James Vega before she agreed to bed him. She heard that Ashley then kicked him to the curb when he wanted to do something even slightly kinky. Something involving a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs?

She had to find out what was going on. She tried to move her arms and legs but…

**Shepard:** “What the?!”

She suddenly realized she was tied to an upright examination table. Her arms and legs were bound to the table with holo-cuffs. And to make matters worse, she was completely naked! She gulped when she realized her naked body was on full display in what appeared to be some sort of laboratory. The initial shock quickly wore off and turned to anger. She struggled against her bonds but they were too strong. She took a deep breath and tried to charge up her biotics. If she couldn’t pull herself free, she’d blast her way out! She concentrated on her biotics and…nothing. Nothing happened at all. Her body didn’t even glow.

As she began to ponder why she heard Samara’s voice ring out.

**Samara:** “Do not bother. You are wearing a suppressant collar. As long as you are wearing it you cannot use your biotics or use your full strength.”

Shepard heard footsteps and Samara slowly walked into view. She had to blink several times after seeing her. She was completely naked! Shepard was so stunned that she started babbling like an idiot.

**Shepard:** “S-Samara? Why are you…why did you…how could you--?!”

**???:** “She did it…on _my_ orders…”

A chill ran down Shepard’s spine. Her body trembled and her body began to sweat profusely as she recognized who spoke…

Following not far behind Samara…was Liara.

But not the Liara Shepard knew.

She was almost completely naked. She wore only thigh-high black boots, black arm sleeves and tiara decorations on her forehead similar to what Samara usually wears. Her nose and nipples were pierced. Her rings bounced and jingled with each step. Shepard could also swear she spied a tattoo on her back…

But the most noticeable thing of all was that Liara was much…larger…than Shepard remembered. Her tits were easily double the size they were before. They bounced with each step and caused her nipple rings to jingle a little more. She also believed Liara’s ass was a bit plumper as well. Indeed, Liara’s body had undergone a complete transformation. As had her personality…

Liara stood before Shepard, grinning evilly, while Samara stood at perfect attention behind her.

**Shepard:** “L…Liara?”

Liara’s grinned widened a bit and she chuckled softly at Shepard’s stunned expression.

**Liara:** “Yes, love. It is me…”

Shepard gave her head a hard shake. This was a dream. It _had_ to be a dream. But no matter how hard she shook it, no matter how many times she tried banging her head against the table, she just wouldn’t wake up. She looked at Liara. Then to Samara. Then back to Liara.

**Shepard:** “Samara did it…on _your_ orders…?”

Liara laughed. It was a cold, wicked laugh…

**Liara:** “She did indeed! You’ll find that Samara is quite loyal to me now. Allow me to demonstrate.”

She turned her head to Samara.

**Liara:** “Samara! Show your devotion to me. Kiss my feet!”

**Samara:** “Yes, Mistress.”

Shepard’s jaw dropped as she watched the Justicar, without a moment’s hesitation, obey Liara’s command. She dropped to her hands and knees and crawled closer to Liara. She bent down and kissed the foot of Liara’s boot again and again. She kissed it all over and then began to lick it clean. Liara chuckled at her enthusiasm and laughed out loud when she saw Shepard’s dumbfounded expression.

Liara: “Jane, my love, thank you so much for coming. In truth I wasn’t so sure you’d come after a single message. Nice to see that was all it took for you to come running.”

Slowly Shepard’s gaze worked its way up from Samara, still kissing and licking Liara’s foot, to Liara’s cold eyes.

**Shepard:** “Liara…What happened to you? What’s going on here?!”

Suddenly Liara’s expression became very angry. She walked up to Shepard, kicking Samara’s head away. Samara sprang to her feet and stood at attention again as Liara slapped Shepard hard across the face.

**Liara:** “SILENCE, WHORE!!!”

Shepard was stunned that Liara actually struck her. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she turned back to her former love.

**Liara:** “I will answer your questions when I feel like it. Until then you will speak only when spoken to! Now I have big plans for you, love. But not quite yet. I’ll let you get some sleep first. Then the _real_ fun will begin…”

Liara smiled evilly as she turned to Samara.

**Liara:** “Slut! Take this slave to her cell!”

**Samara:** “As you command, Mistress.”

Minutes later Samara and Shepard were marching naked down a corridor lined with prison cells. Shepard’s hands were bound with holo-cuffs behind her back and around her neck shone the holo-suppressant collar. Samara was right. With the collar on Shepard barely had the strength to walk, let alone fight. She could only do as Samara instructed and watched dumbfounded as they passed the various cells.

Each cell had at least one naked woman in it. A few had two women inside, quietly crying and watching as Shepard marched by. As for the rest…

All the occupants had a glazed look in their eyes and a strange smile on their faces. Single cells had their occupants masturbating furiously. Cells with multiple prisoners had all the occupants furiously having sex. Most of these women were unknown to Shepard. But she did pass one cell that had someone familiar…

**Shepard:** “Samantha! Is that you?!”

Shepard gasped as Samantha sat alone in her cell. She sat on her bed with her legs spread wide open, masturbating furiously with both hands.

**Samantha, softly:** “More...please…more…”

She just kept repeating this over and over, completely oblivious to Shepard’s cries.

**Shepard:** “She can’t hear me…”

Samara grabbed her shoulder.

**Samara:** “No, she can hear you. But unless you are here to have sex with her she doesn’t care. Now keep moving, slave!”

Samara pushed her to keep walking and eventually guided her into an empty cell. The door slammed shut and her holo-cuffs came undone. Before she left Samara spoke to her through the bars.

**Samara:** “You have been sedated for the past two days, slave. However tomorrow will likely be a very tiring day for you. I advise that you get some sleep.”

Before Shepard could say anything in return Samara turned and walked away. Shepard curled up in the corner of her cell, listening to the sounds drifting down the corridor, a combination of crying and pleasurable moaning. Shepard started to tremble as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

What had happened here? What was going to happen to her tomorrow? These haunting thoughts kept her up all through the night. There would be no sleep for Shepard.

**_The next morning…_ **

Shepard spent the entire night curled up in the corner, her head resting on her knees. Occasionally she would drift off but her sleep was short-lived. One of her sleeping spells abruptly ended when she heard the sound of her cell door opening. She looked up and saw Liara and Samara staring at her. Liara was still grinning evilly.

**Liara:** “Good morning, slave. Sleep well?”

Shepard did not answer. Liara faked a sad expression.

**Liara:** “Aww, I take it that’s a no? Don’t worry your pretty little head, slave. I’ve got something to cheer you right up! Samara, bring them here.”

**Samara:** “Yes, Mistress.”

Samara walked out of the cell and out of sight. A minute later she returned…accompanied by Ashley and Samantha. But not the Ashley and Samantha Shepard knew. They both had very strange expressions. A combination of anxiousness and…hunger…in their glazed over eyes. Their eyes focused as they eyed Shepard.

Shepard quickly stood up and pressed herself fearfully against the back of her cell.

**Shepard:** “Ashley? Samantha?! What’s going on?!?”

Neither of them answered. They eyed Shepard up and down, the hunger in their eyes intensifying. Their lips started to move slightly as they mumbled things to themselves. It was too soft for her to hear but Shepard could faintly make out works like “sex”, “fuck” and “pussy”.

Liara stepped aside and motioned for the two women to enter.

**Liara:** “Come in, my pets. Show this little whore how wonderful it is to be a slave.”

**Ashley & Samantha:** “Yes, Mistress!”

Before Shepard could react Ash and Sam rushed into the cell and pinned her to the wall. Ashley began groping her breasts and started to kiss Shepard, her tongue swimming around her former Commander’s mouth. Samantha got on her knees and dove her face into Shepard’s pussy, licking it ravenously. Shepard tried to struggle but she was still too weak from the holo-collar. And though she would never admit it she found the sensation oddly…arousing. She hadn’t had sex in over a year. Doing it with these two…felt fucking great!

After being lost in the pleasure for a few moments Shepard managed to snap to her senses. She tried to struggle but this only provoked a more intense reaction from Ashley and Samantha.

Ashley spoke to Shepard between kisses and Samantha between licks.

**Ashley:** “Oh Shepard…You are so beautiful!”

**Samantha:** “And so delicious! I’ve tried to imagine what you would taste like… To finally lick the pussy of the beautiful Commander Shepard is a dream come true!”

They forced Shepard to the bed and continued to play with her. Ashley pinned her chest to the bed to keep her from running and squeezed her tits even harder. She kissed Shepard some more and then began licking her face. She licked her way down Shepard’s neck to one of her tits. She swirled her tongue around her nipple and took it between her teeth. She gave it a soft tug, prompting Shepard to moan softly, and then began suckling it. Samantha kept her face buried in Shepard’s pussy. No way she was about to give up on her dream pussy now! She stuck her tongue inside the Commander and swirled it around inside. Shepard almost came several times from her skillful tongue.

Liara and Samara watched from outside the cell, both blue ladies fingering their pussies as they enjoyed the show. Samara had one hand working on her pussy and the other fondling one of her tits. She managed to maintain her usual cold expression but her face faintly began to turn red as she watched. Liara put both hands to work on her pussy, sticking as many fingers inside of herself as she could. She breathed heavily and watched, unblinking, as Ashley and Samantha worked Shepard over.

Ashley and Samantha switched places, albeit very reluctantly on Samantha’s part. Ashley announced that she wanted to taste Shepard’s pussy. Samantha reluctantly backed away and let Ashley move in. She licked her just as furiously as Samantha, almost making Shepard cum. Samantha frowned at Ashley, jealous of her. But when she spied Shepard’s tits her frowned turned into a smile and she dove right in. She buried her face in Shepard’s chest and squeezed her face with her tits, twisting and pulling Shepard’s now rock-hard nipples.

The brief pause as they switched places helped Shepard regain her senses enough to finally speak.

**Shepard:** “W…why?”

She managed to squeak out this one little word between moans of pleasure. Samantha lifted her head up briefly to answer Shepard before diving back into her tits again.

**Samantha:** “Why what sweetie?”

Shepard took several deep breathes to steady herself before answering. It was hard to concentrate while being fucked…

**Shepard:** “Why are you two doing this?”

Ashley stopped licking long enough to answer.

**Ashley:** “Because Mistress ordered us to!”

Shepard gave her a look of disbelief at such a weak answer.

**Shepard:** “But…why are you obeying?”

Shepard’s words seem to echo through the cell. Both Ashley and Samantha stopped what they were doing, their faces frozen in a confused expression. After a long pause Samantha finally answered.

**Samantha:** “Because…because Mistress ordered us to!”

She said that like it was the only reason they needed. Immediately the two of them went back to having sex and picked up the pace. For the next hour the two sex-crazed women ravaged Shepard. She could only lie there and take it. Finally, after a sleepless night and hours of intense sex, her exhaustion caught up with her and she passed out.

**_Hours later…_ **

Shepard awoke to find herself sitting on the floor of her cell. Ashley and Samantha were gone and Liara stood in the middle of the cell with Samara standing outside.

**Liara:** “Have a nice rest, slave?”

It took a few moments for Shepard to find her voice.

**Shepard:** “L…Liara…”

Liara kicked Shepard in the stomach before she could say more, knocking the breath out of her.

**Liara:** “That’s ‘Mistress’ to you, slave! Know your place!”

As soon as she caught her breath Shepard continued.

**Shepard:** “Mistress… Please, I must know! What happened to you? What did you _do_ to all of them?! What’s going on?!”

Liara seemed to enjoy Shepard’s panic. She paced back and forth in the cell for a few moments crouching down in front of her.

**Liara:** “Guess what, slave? You’re in luck! I’m in the mood to tell a story. But I think it’d be much easier…to just _show_ you…”

She placed her hands on Shepard’s head and closed her eyes. When she opened them again they were jet black. A familiar sensation overcame Shepard as Liara began their mind meld. Rather than use words to tell her story she was going to show Shepard outright.

Everything became a flash of colors. When things came back into focus Shepard found herself standing in a familiar location. She was in her apartment on the Citadel. Much to Shepard’s amazement, though she was within her own mind, she was still naked and her arms were suddenly bound behind her back. Liara’s mind was indeed strong if she could mentally bind Shepard like this. Liara herself materialized next to Shepard a few moments later, grinning evilly.

**Liara:** “Remember this day, Shepard?”

Suddenly they heard shouting. A painful memory began to replay before them as the Shepard and Liara of the past emerged from the bedroom. Tears streamed down Liara’s face as Shepard followed her around the apartment, shouting things the modern Shepard wished she could take back. The argument ended with Past Shepard grabbing Liara and forcing her out the front door.

Shepard remained silent as she relieved what was probably the lowest point in her life. The modern Liara stood next to her and began to speak.

**Liara:** “Of course you remember this day. It was the day you threw me out like a piece of trash. Anyway, after being discarded by the love of my life I was utterly heartbroken. The only solace I found from my pain was in my work.”

The apartment faded around them. They were now in a laboratory. Several asari scientists worked at computer terminals and lab equipment, all studying various pieces of Reaper tech. In the midst of it all was Past Liara, bent over a computer and clearly struggling not to cry.

**Liara:** “The Reaper War had all but destroyed my Shadow Broker network so there was little I could do there. The asari government had formed research teams to study the dead Reapers and their tech. Given all my prior experience with the Reapers I was often called in to consult.”

A new memory showed the cleanup efforts after the war. In the midst of Thessia the asari were hard at work trying to dismantle a dead Reaper. Easier said than done. They didn’t have active shields anymore but their armor was still thick and strong. The Reapers were too large to just cart away so they had to be cut down into little pieces. Shepard watched as Reaper pieces were loaded into trucks and hauled away.

**Liara:** “Now the Crucible had completely disabled all aspects of the Reapers’ tech, including their Indoctrination fields. But one day I got a report from a remote asari research team on this very planet. They had found a very small piece of Reaper tech. And it was still active…”

Shepard wasn’t sure where this was going but certainly didn’t like the sound of it.

**Liara:** “The research team knew how sensitive this subject was so they kept it an absolute secret. I was the only one outside the team they had told about it. Naturally I hurried out here to investigate. When I arrived the research team was acting…strangely.”

A memory showed Past Liara’s shuttle arriving at this very location. A group of asari greeted her as she disembarked. Shepard could see what she meant when she said they were acting strangely. They were all very…shifty. Their eyes kept darting around, back and forth between each other. They would shift their weight around and their hands would twitch as their eyes would linger on various parts of each other’s anatomy…

**Liara:** “They were all very antsy, like they wanted to do something but kept holding back. I realized later they were all simply horny…”

In the next memory Past Liara was walking down the hall of the base, datapad in hand and studying something. She rounded a corner, yelped and dropped her datapad.

Two half-dressed asari were making out. They had ripped open their uniforms and were rubbing their tits together as they practically devoured each other. One of them eyed Liara briefly before the other slid her hand down the first asari’s pants. She moaned and closed her eyes as she was finger-fucked and the two of them completely ignored Liara.

**Liara:** “That was just the first time I had an encounter like this. Many more times I stumbled upon members of the science team in the midst of having sex. One morning I swear the whole team was about to break out into an orgy if I had not arrived. Another odd thing I noticed was that everyone in the base was extremely accommodating. It is not uncommon for a research team to fulfill a consultant’s requests but they did absolutely _everything_ I asked them to do…”

In the latest memory Liara was sitting in the base’s lab with two other asari. But instead of working, Liara was watching the asari closely. She was eyeing them strangely, as though she were studying them. The asari paid no attention to her until she spoke.

**Past Liara:** “Lana?”

One of the asari looked up.

**Lana:** “Yes, Dr. T’Soni?”

Past Liara: “Fetch me some water.”

**Lana:** “Yes, Dr. T’Soni.”

Immediately Lana walked over to a small fridge in the lab and pulled out a water bottle. She handed it to Liara and returned to her work. Liara placed it on the table without opening it, her eyes fixed on the asari.

**Past Liara:** “Lasuna?”

The other asari looked up.

**Lasuna:** “Yes, Dr. T’Soni?”

**Past Liara:** “Jump up and down.”

**Lasuna:** “Yes, Dr. T’Soni.”

Without any hesitation Lasuna began jumping in place. She jumped and jumped and kept on jumping. Lana continued with her work without paying any attention to her until Liara addressed her again.

**Past Liara:** “Lana, you start jumping too.”

**Lana:** “Yes, Dr. T’Soni.”

Lana began jumping in place just like Lasuna. Both asari had turned to face Liara as they jumped. Liara watched them both in utter disbelief as these two continued to follow her command with their arms at their sides and blank expressions, both awaiting her next command. Shepard could feel some of Liara’s thoughts in this memory. Liara was wondering how long they would continue jumping if she were to just leave the room…

But Liara did not want to miss this show. She stood up and pointed at the two jumping asari.

**Past Liara:** “Show me your tits!”

**Lana & Lasuna:** “Yes, Dr. T’Soni!”

While still jumping they ripped open their uniforms, exposing their ample tits. Their arms returned to their sides and Liara watched in awe as their lovely boobs bounced and shook with each hop. Liara could feel herself growing a little wet. She rubbed against her pussy through her uniform as a devious smile spread across her face…

The real Liara was also smiling as she eyed Shepard watching her memories. And her smile kept getting wider as she continued.

**Liara:** “Finally I realized what was going on. It was…the Artifact…”

The next memory was inside a makeshift vault in the heart of the base. Sitting on a pedestal in the middle was very strange looking device. It almost looked like…a penis? It was a black, penis-shaped device pulsating with a menacing red right. It almost looked like a larger than average dildo. Shepard certainly wouldn’t look forward to something that large being shoved in any of her holes!

Liara: “The research team that discovered this was very stupid. They had completely forgotten that all active Reaper tech generates an Indoctrination Field. This one was no different. It did not shut down when exposed to the Crucible’s energy. But rather it seems the Crucible warped its power. The Artifact apparently has no influence on men but if a woman stays in close proximity for at least two days they become an obedient, sex-crazed slut. One day of exposure makes them extremely horny. Two days exposure makes them obedient.”

The next memory showed Liara sitting in her quarters, staring into a mirror. She looked at her reflection fearfully…as one hand rubbed her pussy through her uniform.

**Liara:** “I had been in the base for over a week before I realized the team had not properly shielded the artifact. Fortunately I never spent more than an hour at a time in its presence. It took a long time to take effect…but it _did_ take effect…”

Past Liara slid her hands down her pants to rub her pussy directly. The fear in her eyes widened as she realized that she couldn’t stop herself. She was so horny! She needed…she needed sex!

Liara shifted to a new memory. Past Liara was still sitting in front of her mirror and placing her tiara decorations on her forehead. When they were in place Past Liara smiled at herself…and began masturbating again.

**Liara:** “I was saved thanks to all my prior research into Reaper tech. I was able to devise a way to shield myself from the full effects of the Artifact’s Indoctrination. That’s what these are.”

She pointed to the things on her forehead.

**Liara:** “As long as I’m wearing these I can be around the Artifact as much as I want. The Artifact has left me extremely horny but I still retain my own mind. Can’t say the same about the other members of the research team though.”

In a new memory Past Liara stood in the middle of the vault next to the Artifact. The other dozen members of the research team had gathered around her…in one massive asari orgy.

All of the asari were naked and their bodies intertwined. Some buried their faces in each other’s pussies in the 69 position, ravenously licking up their pussy juices as they poured out. Others kissed as they rubbed their bodies and their ample tits together. The rest took whatever they could find, bottles, broomstick handles, even a piece of pipe, and used them as makeshift dildos. The air was filled with the sounds of slapping flesh and erotic moaning as these women fucked each other like wild bitches in heat. All higher thought was gone. This women cared for nothing…nothing but sex.

Past Liara watched them all, eyes wide and her face red as she became increasingly aroused. But she controlled herself and watched all the asari carefully.

**Liara:** “There I was, alone with the knowledge of this Artifact’s power with a harem of asari at my beck and call. For days I pondered what I would do with all this, would I _could_ do. Then it hit me…”

Past Liara suddenly looked up, eyes wide with realization. An evil smile spread across her face…

**Liara:** “Just like when I took over as the Shadow Broker, I had stumbled upon my new calling. I used what remained of my Shadow Broker to create a new sex slave operation. In these stressful times there are many people looking for a release. What better release than to fuck your own slave whenever you want? And being perfectly obedient they would never refuse any request. I had stumbled upon the ultimate business!”

The real Liara smiled as they shifted to a new memory. A considerable amount of time had passed because the base now looked more like it did now. Past Liara now looked more like the present one. She was dressed in the exact same fashion and her body was now much bigger. This memory took place in what was evidentally the showroom for her new operations. Liara happily marched up and down a row of naked women, human and asari, while a group of lecherous men eyed them all up.

All the women stood at perfect attention, legs and back straight and their arms straight at their sides. They all stared straight ahead and had odd smiles on their faces. But what caught Shepard’s attention was their eyes. There was…nothing there. They were blank, hollow. Their minds were no longer there. These women were now obedient sex slaves, trained to answer any command and fulfill it without hesitation. Nothing else mattered to them.

The men began groping the slaves. They all closed their eyes and moaned as the customers sampled their bodies. Some began fingering their pussies while others suckled their tits. The slaves took it all without flinching. Past Liara stood to the side and watched them all, eyes wide and manic and grinning from ear to ear.

The real Liara laughed at Shepard’s dumbfounded expression and continued.

**Liara:** “The research team was the first to be sold. They’re now scattered throughout the galaxy getting regularly fucked by whoever was willing to pay enough and loving every second of it.”

Shepard was treated to a brief memory of several members of the research team being led out of the base by their new owners, often on leashes and on all fours. The men all had noticeable bulges in their pants. The slaves all trembled as cum ran down their legs in anticipation.

**Liara:** “After that I started luring woman here and turning them into new products. Asari and humans were my top products. I thought about using quarians but their immune systems are too poor for use as sex slaves. I was making a very tidy sum but over time I started to search for ways to make even more money. People pay more for higher quality goods. I started by abducting a few famous people.”

The next few people Shepard saw in the memories were vaguely familiar to her. She recognized a human pop singer, an asari politician that was growing in some popularity and even an actress she saw on a few commercials.

**Liara:** “The money I got from those sales was unbelievable. I started searching for more famous women to use, women people everywhere knew but desperately wanted to fuck. And right now…who is more famous…than the Normandy Ladies?”

Shepard nearly got whiplash as she jerked her head around to look at Liara. Her jaw dropped in horror at what Liara was saying.

**Shepard:** “Liara…You didn’t!”

Liara ignored Shepard and continued.

**Liara:** “Samara was the first I lured here. Because of our friendship she never suspected a thing.”

Past Liara donned a more normal outfit and greeted Samara as she arrived at the base. She smiled and welcomed her warmly and even Samara seemed to crack a small smile as she was led into the base.

**Liara:** “I made her very comfortable and found various excuses to get her to linger for two days. By the time she realized anything was amiss she was too heavily Indoctrinated to resist.”

They were now in one of the old researcher quarters. Past Liara was still dressed normally and grinning at Samara. Samara’s jumpsuit lay on the floor as naked Samara was on her hands and knees kissing the feet of her new Mistress.

**Liara:** “Because of her potent biotics I decided to keep her on as a bodyguard. I fuck her at least once a day with a dildo and she swears to lay down her life to protect me.”

Samara: “Mistress! I love you Mistress!!”

The memory shifted to a later time. Liara was back in her Mistress outfit with one noticeable difference. She now wore a strap-on which she was using to fuck Samara’s pussy. She lay on top of Samara and drove her strap-on’s thick dildo as deep into the Justicar’s pussy as she could. Samara was completely out of her mind. For the first time Shepard saw raw, uncontrollable emotion coming from her. Her eyes rolled around her head and her jaw hung open. Her tongue flopped around with each thrust and her juices squirted all over the bed. Samara wrapped her arms and legs around Liara and began kissing her. In between kisses she screamed at her Mistress.

**Samara:** “I love you, Mistress! I will protect you! I will serve you! Please keep fucking me! Fuck me and I will serve you forever!”

Liara smiled and fucked her harder and faster. Samara’s screaming grew louder and louder and let out an ear-piercing shriek upon climax.

Everything faded away and became dark as they moved between memories.

**Liara:** “After that I started luring some of the other women here. Simpletons like Samantha and Kelly were easy. Samantha I plan to show off at the next market. Kelly I’ve already sold to an alien brothel. Given her ‘love of other species’ there was no one better for the job…”

They were now standing in the midst of a very seedy brothel. Dozens of different aliens milled around a large room. Krogan, turians, vorcha, even a few hanar. All of them were waiting patiently for their chance to fuck the newest member of the brothel.

Kelly screamed as two krogan thrust their cocks into her holes. They held her up between them by her legs as they drove their massive members into her pussy and asshole. Shepard was in awe of how big their cocks were. They were massive! But despite their size they slid right into Kelly and she loved every second of it. She babbled incoherently as they lifted her up and brought her down on their cocks. The krogan grunted as they thrust, determined to get their money’s worth out of this whore. Kelly smiled and wrapped her arms around the krogan in front of her. She kissed him all over his forehead and stuck out her tongue. He stuck out his and they exchanged saliva, stopping only when the krogan both came.

An incredible amount of semen filled her holes, so much that it filled her up and came pouring out of her even before they took their cocks out. Afterwards they dropped her on the floor and walked away. Kelly panted and smiled contently as more aliens started to come closer, anxious for their turn. Kelly heard them approach and started to get up. However she only got as far as her hands and knees when something unexpected happened. A varren dashed through the crowd and mounted her. She nearly collapsed under the it’s unexpected weight but squealed with delight as she felt the varren cock enter her pussy. She looked up and around at all the men who had gathered. All of them were surprised by the varren’s sudden appearance. She just smiled and shouted loudly and proudly.

**Kelly:** “Varren show!”

Everyone in the room laughed and started masturbating. They were going to let the varren have his fun first while they watched its newest bitch take its cock.

**Liara:** “Hope she doesn’t catch scale itch again.”

Liara laughed. Shepard started to feel sick as she listened to her former lover talking about enslaving and selling their old friends like that.

**Liara:** “Of course not everyone was so easy to catch as those two. Kasumi was especially hard to track down. Though it was worth it. Someone she once stole from years ago bought her. She bragged she was taking to take her money back out of Kasumi’s ass and pussy.”

Kasumi’s new owner turned out to be an asari. In a penthouse apartment this deep purple asari, dressed as a dominatrix, had Kasumi completely at her mercy. Kasumi’s eyes were blindfolded and she had a ballgag in her mouth. Her wrists were tied to her ankles and her Mistress had her face down on a low table, her ass sticking up in the air. Her ass was red from repeated spankings and had several red welts caused by the horsewhip in the asari’s hands.

**Asari:** “Thieving BITCH!!!”

The asari whipped Kasumi again, creating another welt. Kasumi screamed and moaned. Her body trembled…and cum poured down her legs.

**Asari:** “Think you can steal from ME?!?”

She whipped her again. Kasumi squealed and her body shook harder. She panted heavily as she anxiously awaited her Mistress’s next blow.

**Asari:** “That painting was priceless! I’ll never get it back! But you can pay me back…you filthy WHORE!!!!”

The asari whipped her again, this time straight across her pussy. Kasumi came and her juices squirted all over the table. The asari laughed as she squirmed and continued to climax. During her squirming part of Kasumi’s blindfold came off, exposing one eye. She peered back at her Mistress. There was no fear in Kasumi’s eye. No anger. No hatred. There was only a longing. A desire. She wanted her Mistress to keep punishing her! She _wanted_ this to happen!

And her Mistress was all too happy to oblige.

**Liara:** “Jack was another tough cookie.”

A new memory showed Jack, naked and half-conscious as she lay bound to a table.

**Liara:** “Capturing her wasn’t as difficult as you’d think. Keeping her captured was another story. She burnt out four of our biotic suppressant collars before the Indoctrination took hold. Of course even Indoctrinated Jack was still Jack.”

Shepard was treated to a vision from the showroom. Jack stood at attention while a customer eyed her up.

**Customer:** “Will you obey my commands?”

Jack nodded.

**Jack:** “Yes, Mr. Customer.”

**Customer:** “Will you suck my cock when I order you to?”

She nodded again.

**Jack:** “Yes, Mr. Customer. I’ll suck you tiny, pathetic, limp cock whenever you command. Should be as easy as sucking a tiny breakfast sausage.”

Shepard had to hold back a laugh. The customer’s face burned red and he stormed away. The last thing this memory showed before fading out was a very angry Liara marching towards Jack.

**Liara:** “Her attitude persisted and ended up driving some customers away. I had to put her through another round of Indoctrination. Her mind is so far gone now she can barely speak. All she can say now are things like ‘dick’, ‘pussy’, and ‘fuck’. Of course as a fuck toy she really didn’t need to be able to say more than that anyway. The Blue Suns were still sore over the destruction of Purgatory. They’ve since built a new prison ship, the Purgatory II, and have made Jack the prison cum dump, for both guards and prisoners alike.”

The all-too familiar layout of Purgatory appeared around them. An extremely long row of prisoners lined up outside this one prison cell. Even a few guards were mixed in the line. One by one they entered the cell where Jack was waiting for them. She leaned against the wall with her ass sticking out and her legs spread. A huge puddle of cum was on the floor between her legs from the copious amounts of cum that was oozing from her pussy. She had to have been fucked for hours by hundreds of men to generate a puddle that size. And still she wanted more.

**Jack:** “Dick! Dick! Dick!”

Jack continued to chant “dick” as the latest prisoner finished fucking her. The next one stepped in and grabbed her ass. Jack smiled and had an odd glint in her eye, like an anxious schoolgirl expecting a treat.

**Jack:** “Dick, dick, dick!!!”

The prisoner grabbed Jack’s ponytail. She pulled her head back and then slammed her forehead against the cell war.

**Prisoner:** “Shut it, whore!”

Jack obeyed and didn’t say another word the entire time the prisoner fucked her. But she did not lose that smile or the happy glint in her eyes.

Meanwhile Liara chuckled.

**Liara:** “There hasn’t been a single escape attempt or riot since they bought her…”

Shepard could hardly believe what she was seeing. Even someone as strong-willed as Jack couldn’t resist? How could Liara do this to people she called her friends?

**Shepard:** “What about Tali and Miranda?”

**Liara:** “As I said, quarians don’t make good sex slaves because of their immune systems. Besides, Tali and Garrus are still in a relationship. If I took Tali, Garrus would go to any lengths to track her down. He’s not someone I want getting too close to my operation. Tali is safe. But Miranda is a different story. She was the first and only person to ever come close to escaping my compound.”

The next memory began with Miranda running through the base. How she managed to run in those high heels Shepard never understood. Anyway, she was bolting through the hall leading to the landing pad, her face panic-stricken as she likely realized what Liara had in store for her here. She needed to get away.

She emerged outside and came to a screeching halt. She pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Past Liara who stood between her and the shuttle. Liara was unarmed but seemed unafraid. In fact, she was grinning at Miranda.

**Past Liara:** “Leaving so soon, Miri?”

Miranda’s face contorted with rage.

**Miranda:** “Get out of my way, Liara! I don’t know what happened to you but I don’t care! I’m not going to let you turn me into one of those…those… _things_!!!”

Liara continued to grin.

**Past Liara:** “On the contrary. You’re going to put the gun down, turn around and walk willingly back into the base. You’re going to let me tie you to a table and let the Indoctrination take hold.”

An awkward silence followed and was broken by Miranda’s laughter.

**Miranda:** “And why the _fuck_ would I do all that?”

Liara smiled…and dropped the bomb.

**Past Liara:** “1769 Terra Lane, Apartment 310, Terra Nova…”

The color drained from Miranda’s face and her hand began shaking.

**Miranda:** “That’s…that’s…”

**Past Liara:** “Oriana’s address? Yes, it is. And if you don’t head back inside right now, I will pay your sister a personal visit and invite her here for a life-changing vacation…”

Miranda’s breathing grew shaky as she seethed with rage. She was quiet for a long time before she finally spoke, slowly and shakily.

**Miranda, shakily:** “If I…if I do as you say…do you swear…that you’ll leave Ori alone?”

Liara smiled.

**Past Liara:** “You have my word.”

After another long pause Miranda let the pistol slip from her grasp and clatter to the floor. Samara emerged from the base and escorted Miranda back inside with Liara following close behind.

**Liara:** “I sold her to a wealthy CEO on Illium…”

In the next memory they were in a large boardroom. A dozen men, whom Shepard assumed was the company’s board of directors, stood in line along a buffet. They poured themselves cups of coffee…grabbed themselves a slice of cake…and enjoyed both as they waited for their turn to sample the last item in the buffet.

Miranda was at the end of the buffet. She was naked and bent all the way over so her palms were flat on the ground. Shepard could clearly see her head between her legs. She looked out with an odd smile at the man who was fucking her. One member of the board had dropped his pants and was fucking Miranda’s pussy…all while enjoying his cake and coffee. After he came he stepped and made room for the next board member to fuck her. Each time someone finished with her she always said the exact same thing.

**Miranda:** “Thank you for using me!”

**Liara:** “This is how the CEO begins every board meeting: With an offer of cake, coffee and Miranda’s ass. Never have you seen corporate leadership in higher spirits.”

Liara laughed. Shepard had to fight the urge to throw up.

**Shepard:** “And Oriana? Did you keep her promise? Is she safe?”

Liara gave her a coy look.

**Liara:** “Well…”

A new memory showed the CEO and Miranda in a luxury apartment. The CEO was pouring himself a drink at a minibar. In one hand he held a leash with Miranda on the other end. She was on all fours and panting like a dog, her empty eyes looking up at her Master and clearly anxious for her to do something to her.

The door opened and both of them turned to greet their guests. Another man walked in…followed closely by Oriana. She was led in on a leash like a dog, panting away with the same empty look in her eyes as her sister. The two men greeted each other coldly. The two sisters glanced at each other. Their reaction to seeing each other was…nonexistent. They barely blinked when they saw each other. Shepard saw no emotion, not even recognition in their eyes. Their eyes met only briefly before the two sisters turned their attentions back to their respective Masters.

The men sat in opposing armchairs and started to talk business. They tugged on their leashes and Miranda and Oriana crawled in front of them. They happily unzipped their Masters’ pants and pulled out their cocks. They eyed the cocks for a moment like they were the most wonderful thing they had ever seen before giving them a blowjob. And that’s how the rest of this meeting went. The two sisters were in the same room for hours but they spent the entire time with their backs to each other and cocks in their mouths.

**Liara:** “I sold Oriana to the long-time business rival of Miranda’s owner. This was a meeting between the two of them to discuss the possibility of a partnership. The meeting actually ended with a profitable arrangement made between them. They both told me they owe it to their slaves for keeping their stress levels low during the meeting.”

Shepard started crying, thinking of her friends being reduced to that. Liara ignored her tears.

**Liara:** “That left only Ashley Williams. And you…my ultimate prize. I have broken your spirit with the stories of what I’ve done to all your closest friends. Now what better fate for the woman who broke my heart than to spend the rest of her days as a mindless cum dump for anyone willing to pay? As the savior of the galaxy I expect to make enough off of you to let me live like a Queen for the rest of my days!”

Liara laughed evilly and the mind meld ended. Shepard jerked back and looked around. She was back in the prison cell. Liara stood up and smiled at Shepard, shivering from fear and despair.

**Shepard:** “Liara—I mean, Mistress! You mean you’ve been doing all this just to get revenge? Against me?”

Liara’s smile disappeared.

**Liara:** “It may have started like that. But now I simply enjoy it. The Liara you knew is dead. I am the Slave Broker now.”

**Shepard:** “Liara, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Please—”

**Liara:** “SILENCE, WHORE!!”

Liara slapped Shepard again. Shepard stopped speaking. She could only weep. Liara watched her for a few minutes coldly before speaking again.

Liara, coldly: “Your Indoctrination begins tomorrow. That will give you time to think about things. Enjoy what time you have left with your own mind. But don’t worry. Once you lose it you’ll be as happy as a clam! So just relax, slave. It will all be over in two days…”

Liara slammed the cell door behind her and Samara followed her out of sight. Shepard curled up on the floor of her cell and just kept weeping…

**_The next day…_ **

Another sleepless night. The entire time Shepard’s body trembled as she dreaded what awaited her.

Indoctrination. It was perhaps her greatest fear when fighting the Reapers. Losing her mind and becoming a willing slave to her enemy.

For three years she fought the Reapers. She came close to many pieces of Reaper tech but each time dodged Indoctrination. She never let herself stay in the presence of a Reaper device for long enough. But back then she had the strength to fight. Even when she found herself pushed into a corner she found some way to come out on top. But now…

Liara and Samara arrived bright and early. They shackled Shepard and led her back to the lab where she first awoke. Liara herself strapped Shepard to the table, all with a wicked grin on her face. Her voice trembled with anticipation as she taunted Shepard.

**Liara:** “I’ve been looking forward to this. I’ve already got some prospective buyers to come in and look at you.”

Shepard didn’t say anything. She didn’t know what she could say. The Liara she knew was gone. And she blamed herself for it. She drove Liara away, drove her right towards the Artifact…

**Liara:** “Everyone hears whispers when the Indoctrination sets in. I’ve studied the process thoroughly. The voices adapt to the person’s mind, saying whatever is necessary to sway them to a live of servitude. The voices convinced Saren that he was saving lives by serving the Reapers. Cerberus and the Illusive Man believed they were bettering humanity. I wonder what the voices will say to you…to turn you into a mindless whore…”

She gently brushed Shepard’s cheek. She turned away and tried not to look at her. Liara finished tying down Shepard and straightened up.

**Liara:** “Samara! Bring it in!”

Samara wheeled in a cart that carried the Artifact. Shepard still couldn’t believe it when she saw it. It really did look like a big black penis!

**Liara:** “Very bizarre appearance, no? I sometimes wonder what the Reapers were originally planning when they made this device. Not that it matters anymore. Come, Samara! Let’s leave Shepard alone for a little while…”

The two asari left the room and the door shut behind them. Shepard struggled against her bonds for a while but it was no use. She was helpless. She stared at the Artifact. All those years she managed to avoid Indoctrination. She even somehow avoided Indoctrination from Object Rho, where she was sedated for two days in the Project base. But now it seemed there was no escaping it. Commander Shepard, the savior of the galaxy, conqueror of the Reapers, was now strapped naked to a table where her mind would be warped into a sex-crazed animal. All because of what she did to one asari…

Hours passed. Shepard had trouble staying awake. Over the past two days she probably only had a couple hours of sleep. She was exhausted. Just as she started to fall asleep Shepard swore she started to hear a faint whispering coming from somewhere, a telltale sign that Indoctrination was starting to set in. Part of her knew that she could not risk falling asleep, that she had to find a way to break free. But she couldn’t do it. She was so tired. Tired…of everything…

She closed her eyes. The whispering continued to get louder. She would strain to listen to it, to understand what they were trying to say. It took a while but finally one word began to stand out.

_Duty…duty…duty…_

Shepard opened her eyes. She was no longer strapped to the table. Instead, she was standing in the middle of a darkened room, still naked. The whispers continued to echo from the shadows, repeating that same word over and over again. She tried to move but her feet felt like lead. Suddenly she heard a sound behind her. She managed to turn around and gasped as she saw James Vega standing before her. But what was even more shocking was that he was completely naked with a big hard on.

**Shepard:** “James?”

He grinned and took hold of his cock.

**James:** “Hey there, Lola. Damn you look sexy! You know, I got this big mission coming up and I need your help. I don’t think I can fit my dick into my armor like this. How about you bend over so I can unload all my cum into your ass?”

Shepard was taken aback by his request.

**Shepard:** “I…I…”

Suddenly another voice rang out from the darkness.

**???:** “Hello Commander.”

From the darkness emerged Kaidan. He too was naked and stood next to James with an equally big erection.

**Kaiden:** “You know, Shepard, for a long time I thought I loved you. I backed off when I saw you and Dr. T’Soni together. I gave my life to help you destroy Saren’s base on Virmire and I told you I had no regrets. Though in truth I did have one regret. I regretted never getting the chance to hammer my cock into your pussy. What do you say, Shepard? Will you fulfill a dead man’s last request?”

Tears began to well up in Shepard’s eyes.

**Shepard:** “Oh Kaidan…I…”

**???:** “Everything okay, Shepard?”

Steve Cortez emerged from the darkness next, also naked and erect. Shepard was surprised to see him there…looking at her so lecherously.

**Steve:** “Shepard. Women were never really my thing. But the way you strutted around the Normandy in your uniform… Now I’ve got a lot of work to do and I can’t do it with a big bulge in my pants. Isn’t it the commanding officer’s duty to make sure her men are fit for duty? A quick blowjob and I should be ready to go. What do you say?”

Three muscular men stood before her, all with their rock hard dicks pointing straight at her. Her body quivered as she imagined what these three men wanted to do to her. All three of them…were honestly asking to fuck her? What should she do? Her mind was in chaos. She breathed heavily as she watched their cocks. They were so big…and they appeared to be getting bigger! They were all requesting to fuck her for different reasons. What should she do? What should she do?!

Then the whispers in the darkness grew louder…

_Duty…duty…duty…_

At that moment…something dawned upon Shepard. Her body stopped quivering. She was overcome with a sense of duty, a sense of determination. She turned around and bent over, spreading her legs and exposing her ass and pussy to the three men. She looked at them from between her legs and spoke.

**Shepard:** “You’re absolutely right. I’ve been a terrible Commander. It is my job to make sure you are all ready for duty. And I would never deny a friend their last request. James, Kaidan, Steve, feel free to use my holes however you wish.”

After that, it all happened quickly. The three men wasted no time getting into position. James and Kaidan sat on the ground face to face with Shepard standing between them. They grabbed her hips and ass and guided her as she brought herself down on their cocks. James went in Shepard’s ass and Kaidan in her pussy, just as they requested. Shepard squealed with pleasure as their rock hard dicks pierced her. They moved her up and down and she could feel their dicks touching each other inside her. The pleasure was intense. Steve stood next to them and turned Shepard’s head towards his dick. Her mouth started watering at the sight of it, anxious to taste his hot cum. She opened her mouth and he slid his cock right in. She moaned happily as she began sucking it vigorously.

Steve placed his hand on the back of Shepard’s head and helped her get his dick deeper into her throat. Kaidan started sucking on her nipples while James groped her ass while lifting her up and down. Shepard’s mind had gone completely blank from the pleasure. But in time Shepard began to realize what she was doing…and began to question it.

**Shepard, thinking:** “What…what am I doing? Why am I doing…this?”

As though in response to her thoughts, the whispers grew louder.

_Duty…Duty…It’s your duty…_

**Shepard, thinking:** “Duty? What’s my duty?”

_Duty…Duty…_

The whispers continued to echo. Meanwhile she continued to fuck James, Kaidan and Steve. They went at it for what felt like hours. Eventually Shepard felt herself nearing climax. As she was about to cum the three men announced their intentions to do the same.

**James:** “Lola! I’m gonna cum!”

**Kaiden:** “Me too!”

**Steve:** “So am I! Shepard, swallow it all!”

All four of them came at the same time. Shepard moaned loudly as she felt their hot cum pouring into all her holes. Her ass and pussy were filled to the brim and her could barely contain all the cum. Her eyes rolled back into her head from the ecstasy…and then she awoke.

Shepard’s eyes snapped open. She was back in the lab on the exam table. She actually felt a sense of deep disappointment upon waking. That erotic dream felt so good. It was a shame that it was only a dream.

Her body was drenched in sweat and she could feel a puddle under her ass and between her legs. She strongly suspected it wasn’t a puddle of sweat…

In exhaustion she wiped some of the sweat from her brow while trying to get her bearings. Suddenly she realized something. Her hands were…unbound? So were her legs! And what’s more the collar was missing from around her neck. She sat up and looked around. The door to the lab was standing wide open. She had no idea how this all happened but Shepard realized that this was her one and only chance to escape! She quickly stood up and tried to bolt for the door. However her legs felt incredibly weak and she collapsed. As she knelt on the floor to catch her breath she should still hear the faint whispering in the back of her mind.

_Duty…Duty…_

**Shepard, panting:** “Oh God…What’s happening to me?! How long have I been out?”

The voices kept whispering and she couldn’t block it out. They kept getting louder and with each word she felt her strength draining away.

She couldn’t move.

She couldn’t fight.

But soon another voice rang out, one that she heard with her ears rather than in her head.

**Liara:** “What’s the matter, Jane? Aren’t you going to run?”

Shepard looked up and saw Liara and Samara standing in the doorway, both wearing big strap-ons. The whispering suddenly stopped and in its place was an intense arousal. The sight of those massive dildos made her feel so…hot.

**Liara, mocking:** “We removed your shackles, Shepard. The door is open. You can run now if you wish. But if you stay…we’ll fuck you with our big fat dildos. What do you say?”

Shepard was confused. Liara was actually offering her freedom? What brought this on? What was she playing at?

Finally she found the strength to get back on her feet. Liara and Samara stood aside and made an opening for Shepard. She took one step towards the door…and found she couldn’t move another step. Like they had a mind of their own her hands had slid down her stomach and started pleasuring her pussy. She tried to stop but she just couldn’t. Before she knew it her legs had given out again while she kept pleasuring herself more and more.

Liara and Samara entered the lab and stood over Shepard, their dildo’s hanging over her head. Liara grinned and spoke tauntingly to Shepard.

**Liara:** “Escape is not what you want, isn’t it slave? Tell us what you really want.”

Shepard sat there panting for a while. Finally she mumbled something the asari couldn’t make out.

**Liara:** “What was that, slave?”

**Shepard, softly and quivering:** “F-Fuck me…”

**Liara:** “Again, slave?”

Shepard lifted her head and looked Liara straight in the eye.

**Shepard:** “FUCK ME! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!! I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR DICKS!!!!”

Liara responded proudly and victoriously.

**Liara:** “With pleasure! Samara, let us begin!”

Samara walked around Shepard and picked her up by the ass. She took her dildo and thrust it deep into her pussy. Meanwhile Liara grabbed Shepard’s head and thrust her dildo into her throat. Shepard was overjoyed. She sucked Liara’s dildo like it was the most delicious thing in the world and vigorously moved her hips to accompany Samara’s thrusts. Liara laughed like a maniac.

**Liara:** “Yes! Good slut! Good little whore! You will make a fine pet for someone! Now do your duty and keep sucking!”

_Duty…Duty…_

The voices started whispering in Shepard’s head again. This time she finally understood what they meant. Back when she was in the Alliance, she had purpose. She had her duty to protect the galaxy from the Reapers and anyone else who would do it harm. Since leaving the Alliance she had been lost without purpose, without duty. But it was still her duty to help people. She needed to help them…in whatever way was necessary. If she could not help people by fighting for them anymore, she would do so another way. She understood her duty now: To serve and pleasure her designated master for the rest of her days, with all her body and soul. She was a slave. It was her duty to help them by being the best slave she could be. Right now her Mistress was Liara and it was her duty to pleasure her to the best of her abilities. She complied and kept sucking her dildo. Liara continued to laugh maniacally as Shepard obeyed her every command.

Commander Jane Shepard was Indoctrinated.

She had become a slave.

**_Two days later…_ **

After her successful Indoctrination Shepard was returned to her cell. There she waited patiently for her next command. She masturbated to pass the time as she anxiously awaited Liara’s return. She had been informed that customers were coming to examine her. She would have a new Master starting today and she was looking forward to fulfilling her duty and serving them.

**Shepard:** “I am a slave. It is my duty as a slave to serve my Master. I vow to serve my Master for the rest of my days. They may use my body in any way they wish. I am their property. I am their slave.”

She repeated this chant over and over, reaffirming herself and her duty, each time getting a little wetter.

Eventually Liara appeared at the cell door. Shepard stood up and greeted her.

**Shepard:** “Mistress! I am ready to serve you and your customers!”

Liara laughed.

**Liara:** “My, aren’t we anxious today?”

Shepard smiled and nodded with great enthusiasm.

**Shepard:** “Yes, Mistress! I am very anxious to meet the men who may become my master.”

Liara opened the cell and stepped inside.

**Liara:** “Well I’m sorry to disappoint you but I’m afraid you won’t be meeting the men who may become your master today.”

Shepard’s heart fell.

**Shepard:** “What? But why, Mistress? Did I do something wrong? Have I already failed in my duty? Give me a chance to fuck them and I swear I will uphold my duty!”

Liara laughed again.

**Liara:** “Oh I’m sure you would, slave. However that won’t be necessary. Instead you will be meeting the _man_ who _will_ become your master. Someone already bought and paid for you before the other customers even arrived.”

Shepard was overjoyed.

**Shepard:** “Really Mistress?!”

She was so happy that she dropped to all fours and began kissing Liara’s feet.

**Shepard:** “Thank you, Mistress! Thank you so much for selling me! I promise I will do you proud! I will be the best possible slave I can be! May I ask who my new Master is?”

**Liara:** “Now, now, slave. Don’t be impatient. You will meet him soon enough. Now come with me, like we practiced.”

Shepard stopped kissing her feet and allowed Liara to put a collar and leash on her. Liara tugged on it and Shepard happily followed her down the hall to the waiting room. The waiting room was a luxurious little suite where the customers waited to receive their slaves upon purchasing them. A single revolving chair sat in the middle of the room. As they entered the occupant sat with his back to the door so Shepard couldn’t see who it was. Samara stood at attention next to the man, looking a little uncomfortable for some reason.

Liara yanked on the chain and Shepard crawled in front of her, kneeling on the floor and presenting herself to her new master.

**Liara:** “Well, here she is! Just as you ordered. I assure you, she will be worth every credit you’ve spent.”

Without turning around the man addressed Liara.

**???:** “Thank you, Liara. I’m sure she will…”

Shepard’s eyes widened. She knew that voice. It was a voice she heard every day on the Normandy. It was the absolute last voice she expected to hear. The chair slowly turned to reveal the identity of her master.

**Shepard:** “J…J…Jok…er?”

Shepard couldn’t believe her eyes. Joker was the customer sitting in the chair. Joker…was her new Master? The man who piloted the Normandy throughout her adventures against the Reapers? The man who blamed her for the death of the woman he loved?

Joker stood up and approached her. He didn’t walk with his usual limping slouch. Instead he walked upright and strong as if he didn’t have Vrolick’s Syndrome. He eyed Shepard with an evil and lustful glint in his eyes.

**Joker:** “Surprised to see me, Shepard?”

**Shepard:** “Joker…what are you—”

Liara backhanded her before she could finish.

**Liara:** “I let it slide once, slave, because this is quite a surprised. But from now on you will refer to him as Master! Do you understand me?!”

**Shepard:** “Yes of course, Mistress!”

**Liara:** “Good. Now, what do you have to say to your Master?”

Shepard bowed submissively to Joker and repeated her chant from earlier but with a few changes.

**Shepard:** “Master Joker, I am your slave. It is my duty as a slave to serve you, my Master. I vow to serve you for the rest of my days. You may use my body in any way you wish. I am your property. I am your slave. Please forgive my earlier insolence, Master. Feel free to punish me in any way you see fit.”

Joker laughed.

**Joker:** “Excellent! Well done Liara! She’s completely broken! That Artifact of yours has certainly worked wonders.”

Liara laughed too.

**Liara:** “And for my bank account too. Of course since you were able to afford Shepard your shipping and smuggling business must be doing extremely well too.”

**Joker:** “Oh yes, it is. Thanks to the Normandy’s stealth drive no other ship in the galaxy can smuggle so effectively. Publicly I’m a legitimate businessman now with a monopoly on the shipping industry. So many business owners died during the Reaper War I was able to seize control of virtually all shipping. I’m so wealthy now I can afford some of the latest Reaper tech medical treatments. My Vrolick’s Syndrome has been cured, as you can obviously tell. And I got another treatment especially for Shepard…”

He bent down next to the still-bowing Shepard and lifted her head up by her hair.

**Joker:** “I’ve had treatments that have greatly improved my body’s stamina. I can now fuck you for a whole day without needing to rest. As a side effect I can now ejaculate more. I can singlehandedly drench your body with cum…”

Shepard’s body grew hotter and wetter with each word. Part of her mind fantasized herself having sex with her master. The other half, the half that still contained the real Shepard, was in terrible turmoil. The happy, joking Jeff Moreau had turned into the dark man before her? First Liara, now Joker? What was happening to her friends? Did she…did she do all this? Was she responsible?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Joker bid Liara farewell and tugged on her leash. He led her out of the base and to his waiting shuttle. Within minutes they were back aboard the Normandy. A lot of seedy and unfamiliar characters now crewed Shepard’s old ship. As Joker led her through the ship a lot of the crew, human, turian and even some krogan, whistled after her and talked dirty to her. Shepard trembled with excitement as she crawled after her Master. Would Joker allow her to fuck them? She hoped so. She would happily suck all their cocks if her Master commanded it. But if her Master wanted her all to himself, she would be happy with that too. Joker ignored them all and led her to the captain’s cabin, Shepard’s old cabin.

The cabin was just as she remembered it. Joker had changed very little. He led Shepard into the middle of the room and sat on the bed. Shepard knelt before him and waited, her hands folded submissively in her lap. For the longest time they just stared at each other. Joker looked on her coldly while Shepard’s mind was still trying to make sense of what was happening. Finally Joker spoke.

**Joker:** “…You killed EDI.”

Shepard didn’t know what to say.

**Joker:** “You had other options to save the galaxy. You didn’t need to murder the woman I loved.”

The guilt that consumed Shepard for so long returned. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

**Shepard:** “M-Master…I…”

Joker ignored her and kept talking.

**Joker:** “But I understand. I understand why you made that choice. But that doesn’t excuse what you did.”

Shepard was practically sobbing now.

**Shepard, tearfully:** “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…”

Joker was unmoved by her tears, glaring at her coldly.

**Joker:** “Words are useless, Shepard. Actions are not.”

Joker stood up. He unzipped his fly and pulled out his dick. Shepard needed to blink several times to get the tears out of her eyes so she could see it clearly. When she could, she gasped. It was huge!

**Joker:** “I’ve thought of a way for you to make amends. From this day forth, you will be my sex slave. You can never fill the hole in my heart left by EDI. But you can serve me and help me vent my sexual frustrations.”

As soon as Shepard saw Joker’s dick all her pain and inner turmoil disappeared. It all made sense now. Being a slave was not just her duty. It was a way for her to make amends to Liara and Joker for the pain she caused them. By being the perfect slave she helped Liara by making her lots of money. And by serving Joker she could make amends for EDI’s death. This was her _true_ duty.

Her tears of sadness turned to tears of joy. She prostrated herself before her Master and choked out her response.

**Shepard:** “Yes, Master. I will serve you as your sex slave. May I please start by sucking your big tasty dick?”

Joker smiled.

**Joker:** “You may, slave.”

She reared up and gently took Joker’s dick in her hands. She licked the tip and instantly fell in love with its delicious taste. In her wildest dreams she never thought she would taste something so magnificent! She licked her way down to his balls until his entire dick was covered in her saliva. When she was ready, she opened her mouth and swallowed his dick whole. She moaned happily as he took his dick deep into her throat, sucking on it with passion and dedication.

Suddenly she felt his cock twitch in her mouth.

**Joker:** “I’m going to cum, Shepard! Swallow it all!”

Joker ejaculated into her mouth. Joker wasn’t kidding about his enhancements letting him ejaculate more. Shepard was barely able to catch it all in her mouth. She made sure to swallow every drop and then proceeded to lick his cock clean. Joker was quite pleased.

**Joker:** “Very good, slave. Now get on the bed! I want to fuck your pussy.”

**Shepard:** “Yes, Master!”

Shepard quickly crawled onto the bed. She kneeled and used her hands to spread her ass and pussy wide open for her Master to see.

**Shepard:** “Master! Please stick your fat dick into my pussy! Please bless this dirty little whore with your wonderful cum!”

Joker laughed.

**Joker:** “Well said, Shepard! Here I come!”

Joker rammed his dick into her pussy and she squealed with delight. With incredible speed Joker hammered her relentlessly.

**Shepard:** “Oh yes! Fuck yes! Please keep pounding me, Master! Please fill my womb with your warm cum! Please fill me up!”

**Joker:** “Patience, Shepard! I’m going to savor this!”

Joker took his time fucking Shepard. He squeezed her ass and spanked her several times, much to Shepard’s delight. He would lean forward and fondled her breasts with his strong hands. She couldn’t help but moan as he teased her nipples and tugged on them. The sounds of erotic moaning and the slapping of flesh filled the air. These sounds had become music to Shepard’s ears. She was overjoyed to hear them as she tightened herself around Joker’s cock for his pleasure. Eventually she could feel his cock twitching again and he came. She yelled as her pussy filled completely with his cum. She collapsed on the bed and nearly passed out from the pleasure. Joker smiled at his slave as his cum steadily began leaking out of her pussy. But he wasn’t about to let her rest yet!

Minutes later Joker was sitting on the bed with his legs spread. Shepard was lying on her stomach between them and was happily licking his still-rock hard cock. Overall he was very pleased with his slave’s performance. But…

**Joker:** “You know, Shepard…you are turning out to be a very good slave.”

**Shepard:** “ _*lick**slurp*_ Thank you, Master! _*slurp*_ I am so proud to be your slave! _*lick**lick*_ ”

Joker grinned.

**Joker:** “But you know, with my increased stamina…I wonder if just one slave will be enough to satisfy me.”

Shepard: “ _*lick*_ I will do my very best, Master! _*slurp*_ ”

She picked up the pace and licked his cock faster. She stroked it gently to get him more excited as she sucked on the tip again. Joker was pleased but he still had his doubts.

**Joker:** “I know you will, slave. But I think…having a harem is very fitting for someone like me. And I know just which women to get for it…”

**_Two weeks later…_ **

Joker sat on the edge of his bed. He grinned from ear to ear as he enjoyed the beginnings of his new harem.

Shepard and Jack kneeled before their Master, together licking his cock. They ran their tongues up each side of his cock, taking turns fondling his balls. The two of them would sometimes shoot each other dirty looks. Quietly they were having a small contest to see who could make their Master cum first. They both longed to have his cum sprayed all over their faces and was not about to let the other have that pleasure.

Ashley kneeled on the bed next to Joker. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Their tongues swirled around each other’s in their mouths while Joker squeezed her tits.

Kasumi sat on the bed on the other side of Joker, masturbating and looking very disappointed. Her Master was so preoccupied with Shepard, Ashley and Jack that there was simply no room for her. She had been ordered to wait for the opportunity to arise to pleasure him.

Meanwhile Samantha lay further back on the bed all on her own. Her wrists were tied to her ankles, fully exposing her dripping wet pussy, and she had a ballgag tied firmly into her mouth. Samantha watched her Master and the other slaves going at it, struggling against her bonds and moaning constantly. She was so horny! She wanted her Master’s cock! She wanted it so bad! But everyone ignored her and she was forced to endure the torturous sight of what she wanted but couldn’t have.

Meanwhile, Shepard and Jack continued to pleasure their Master.

**Shepard:** “Oh, Master! Your dick is so hard again today…I never grow tired of its taste…”

**Jack:** “Dick! Dick! Dick!”

Joker was kissing Ashley too deeply to say anything to them. Kasumi kept pleasuring herself but she was growing increasingly antsy.

**Kasumi:** “Master, you’re too cruel! When will I get my turn?”

Joker pulled away from Ashley enough to answer her.

**Joker:** “Patience, Kasumi. I want to enjoy these three slaves first.”

Kasumi pouted and eyed Samantha on the bed behind her, still struggling and still dripping wet.

**Kasumi:** “Can I at least have sex with Samantha while I’m waiting?”

Joker stopped kissing Ashley and glared at Kasumi.

**Joker:** “No! She’s being punished. She needs to learn that the last slice of cake is always meant for me, not some lesbian whore.”

He went back to kissing Ashley. A few minutes later a call came over the intercom.

**Intercom:** “Captain? Your delivery is here. Their ship is ready to dock.”

Much to the disappointment of his slaves, Joker stood up and they were all forced to stop fucking him.

**Joker:** “Good! Let them dock and send them up. As for the rest of you, we’ll have a few minutes before they all get here. Plenty of time to fuck one of your slutty pussies first!”

Everyone immediately perked up. Leaving Samantha tied up on the bed, the rest of the slaves sprang up and liend themselves up for their Master. They turned around and bent over, spreading open their pussies for him to see.

Joker smiled at the beautiful sight before him. Four of the most perfect asses in the galaxy were lined up in front of his eyes. And they were all his. They were dripping wet in anticipation, ready and waiting for his cock.

**Joker:** “Now I’ll only have time to fuck one of you. Which one will it be…?”

While still bending over, all four slaves chimed in to convince their Master to bestow his wonderful cock upon their unworthy pussy.

**Shepard:** “Me, Master! Please fuck me!”

**Kasumi:** “No fair! I’ve been waiting so long! Please fuck me, Master!”

**Ashley:** “Please, Master! Kissing you has made me so wet. Please fill my dripping pussy with your cum!”

**Jack:** “Dick, dick, dick!!!”

Joker couldn’t help but laugh at Jack.

**Joker:** “Liara wasn’t kidding when she said you were mindless, did she Jack? You haven’t said anything other than dick and pussy since you’ve come aboard, haven’t you?”

**Jack:** “Dick! Pussy! Fuck pussy!”

Joker laughed again and took hold of his dick. He went up and down the row of beautiful asses, trying to decide which to fuck. His guests would be here shortly so he didn’t have too much time. Finally he stopped in front of his chosen ass and announced his decision. 

**Joker:** “I choose…Jack!”

He rammed his dick into Jack’s tattooed pussy.

**Jack:** “Diiiiiiiick!!!”

He grabbed Jack’s arms and used them to keep pulling Jack back as he pounded her. Shepard, Kasumi and Ashley got out of line and stood to the side, all visibly disappointed that they weren’t picked. Samantha’s eyes were practically bulging from her head as she desperately wanted to take part. Jack squealed with each thrust, her eyes rolling back into her head and her tongue flopping around as her Master fucked her. Joker fucked her good and hard until he came. He released her and a very satisfied Jack collapsed on the floor. A puddle started to form around her legs made up of a combination of Joker’s cum and Jack’s love juices.

Just then the door opened and in walked Joker’s guests. Liara and Samara had arrived, still naked and beautiful, with the three newest additions to Joker’s harem. Miranda, Oriana and Kelly entered the room close behind Liara and Samara. Though she was naked, Miranda walked into the cabin with her usual confident strut like she didn’t have a care or worry in the world. Oriana was by her side, looking around anxiously at her new home. Kelly, on the other hand, was a bit slouched over like she was disappointed about something.

Miranda eyed Jack on the floor and grinned.

**Miranda:** “You know, back when we served on the Normandy together I always pictured this was how Jack would spend her shore leave.”

**Joker:** “Careful Miranda. There will be days where it is _you_ on the floor dripping with cum.”

**Miranda:** “Of course, Master.”

She bowed to him.

**Miranda:** “Please feel free to pump my holes full of your cum whenever you wish. My perfect body is your property, my Master.”

Joker smiled and nodded.

**Joker:** “Well said. You know, back when we first met you have no idea how many nights I went to bed masturbating to a picture of your ass. The way you strutted around the Normandy with your perfect ass…your bouncing tits… Showing off everything you had but not being able to touch it was pure torture.”

**Miranda:** “Well you need not masturbate about it anymore, Master. My perfect ass and bouncing tits are now all yours.”

Oriana came up next to her and bowed to her Master as well.

**Oriana:** “As are mine, Master. I look forward to serving you alongside my sister.”

Joker eyed Oriana up, his smile widening.

**Joker:** “Your tits and ass aren’t quite as perfect as your sisters. But if you’re really a clone of her, I imagine I just have to wait a few more years for you to catch up…”

Miranda and Oriana looked at each other and smiled. Joker turned his attention to Kelly who was still looking depressed.

**Joker:** “What about you, Kelly? Why do you look so sad?”

Kelly sighed.

**Kelly:** “Oh…I’m sorry, Master. I’m looking forward to serving you. It’s just…I’m going to miss the brothel.”

Joker was a little surprised by this.

**Joker:** “Really?”

**Kelly:** “Oh yes. It was heaven for me. Getting fucked every day by so many aliens… Turian, hanar, krogan, vorcha and varren… It was a sex slave’s paradise!”

Joker laughed.

**Joker:** “Don’t worry, Kelly. I do a lot of business with alien groups like the Blood Pack. I’m sure they will appreciate if I bring along a few…party favors to entertain them and their troops while we talk.”

Kelly immediately perked up.

**Kelly:** “Really?! Oh thank you, Master!”

**Joker:** “It is my pleasure, Kelly. Now the three of you, line up over here and get on your knees! I always welcome new slaves by spraying my cum all over their faces.”

Like anxious schoolgirls expecting a treat Miranda, Oriana and Kelly quickly lined up on their knees and awaited their Master’s cum. Joker began furiously stroking his dick.

**Joker:** “Now…who should I cum on first?”

**Miranda:** “Please pick me, Master! Please spray your cum all over my perfect face! Let me taste it!”

**Kelly:** “No, pick me, Master! I want your cum too!”

**Oriana:** “Me! Pick me!”

Joker ignored them and kept stroking his dick. When he was ready to cum he took careful aim…and sprayed it all over Oriana’s face.

**Oriana, satisfied:** “Ahh…”

The others were visibly disappointed.

**Kelly:** “Aww! No fair!”

Miranda said nothing and crossed her arms in disappointment.

**Joker:** “Be patient, you two. You’re both next. Oriana! Don’t clean it off yet and don’t taste it.

**Oriana, disappointed:** “Yes, Master…”

Joker continued masturbating and sprayed his next load on Kelly’s face. She smiled and enjoyed the sensation as Joker shot his next load on Miranda.

**Joker:** “Now, I want you all to lick the cum off each other’s face. Do it slowly…and really savor it.”

They didn’t need to be told twice. The new slaves anxiously began slurping the cum off the other’s face like they were licking icing off a cake. Miranda licked the cum off Kelly’s cheeks and nose. Kelly slurped up the cum on Oriana’s chin and cheeks. Oriana kissed Miranda’s forehead and sucked up all the cum she could get. When Miranda was finished the kissed Kelly full on the mouth. They moaned and savored the cum flavor in each other’s saliva. When they finished Miranda turned kissed Oriana. By that point there wasn’t much cum left in Miranda’s mouth but Oriana had more than enough in hers for the both of them. Joker was quite pleased with their performance. When they were done, Liara stepped forward and addressed Joker.

**Liara:** “Well…you’ve certainly built yourself quite the harem! Been dreaming about this day for some time, haven’t you?”

Joker chuckled evilly.

**Joker:** “You have no idea…”

Liara grinned and continued.

**Liara:** “Buying back Kelly from the brothel wasn’t too difficult despite how popular she was. Though I’m surprised Miranda and Oriana’s previous owners were willing to part with them. What kind of deal did you make them?”

**Joker:** “ They both do a lot of business with one of my legitimate shipping subsidiaries. I gave them a really big discount. They love their slaves but they love money a lot more, it seems.”

Liara rolled her eyes.

**Liara:** “Apparently. Well, it seems out business is done. You’ve collected all the available Normandy Ladies. If you ever want more slaves you know where to contact me.”

Liara turned to leave but Joker stopped her.

**Joker:** “Actually…there is one more particular slave I’m looking to acquire…”

Liara turned back to him.

**Liara:** “Oh really? Who?”

Up to this point Liara was feeling calm and content. She had made a considerable amount of money from these transactions with Joker and she was pleased to see Shepard again, a slave to her new Master. But all this faded when she looked in Joker’s eyes. The look he was giving her…it was…it was…

Joker: “I want… _you_ …”

An awkward silence fell over the room. All eyes turned to Liara. She was stunned. Was Joker honestly suggesting…?

Before Liara could answer or protest, she heard the familiar sound of someone’s biotics powering up. She was hit in the back by a powerful biotic blast and went flying into the middle of the room. As soon as she landed Shepard, Jack, Kasumi and Ashley were all over her. They pinned Liara to the ground and Shepard placed a biotic suppressant collar around her neck. She struggled but with the collar now active she had no way to fight back against these four strong slaves.

**Liara:** “What the fuck?! What do you think you’re DOING?!”

Joker stood over her and looked down on her with that wicked look still in his eyes. Liara recognized it now. It was the degrading look she always gave her slaves as she broke them down. It was the look you gave an animal.

**Joker:** “A total of ten of the Normandy Ladies have been Indoctrinated by your Artifact. Though your Indoctrination isn’t complete you are still one of the ten. And my harem won’t be complete without you…”

Liara was stunned.

**Liara:** “But…but…Samara! Samara, help me!”

She quickly called out to her bodyguard for help. But she did not move. In fact, her body glowed with a soft blue light as her biotics powered down. At this moment…Liara realized something. She was attacked from behind. The only person standing behind her at the time…was Samara. Joker laughed at Liara’s expression as realization set in.

**Joker:** “Sorry Liara, but Samara already belongs to me.”

**Liara:** “What?!”

Joker nodded.

**Joker:** “She’s been mine ever since the day I picked up Shepard…”

Weeks earlier, Liara and Samara escorted Joker into the waiting room of their base. Liara ordered Samara to keep him company while she went to fetch his product. Samara acknowledged the command and stood at attention besides Joker’s chair. After Liara left, he began eyeing Samara’s ass. For being almost a thousand years old, her ass was still plenty shapely. He smiled as he reached over and groped her. Samara yelled out in surprise but did not move.

**Samara:** “Master Joker! I am here to guard you. I am not a product you may sample. Ah!”

She yelled again as Joker stuck his fingers in her asshole. Her face turned red and her body became hot as he touched a sensitive spot in her asshole. Joker shook his head.

**Joker:** “Liara told you to keep me company. Did she say that only meant ‘guard me’?”

Samara began to tremble as her body became more excitement. She began panting as she tried to maintain control of her arousal with little success.

**Samara, panting:** “No…she…she…”

She couldn’t say another word as he stuck his fingers deeper into her ass.

**Joker:** “I’m in the mood for a specific kind of company right now. I could use a good fuck. Now why don’t you lean against that wall over there and keep me company like a good whore?”

She looked at Joker…and nodded. She couldn’t take it anymore. And Mistress Liara’s order was vague enough that she technically wasn’t disobeying by following his command.

**Samara:** “Yes…Master Joker…”

Joker removed his fingers so Samara could lean against the wall and stick her ass out. She trembled as he pulled his cock out and rammed it into her asshole.

**Joker:** “Don’t scream!”

His order came just as she was about to do that. It took all her willpower to obey. His cock felt so good! She panted and moaned as he hammered her ass. After a while he began to ask her some questions…

**Joker:** “Does my cock feel good?”

**Samara:** “Yes! Yes, Master Joker! It feels wonderful!”

**Joker:** “Do you wish to feel my cock in your asshole every day?”

**Samara:** “Yes! Yes, Master! I would love that!”

Joker had her right where he wanted her.

**Joker:** “Swear to be my slave then and that is exactly what you shall receive!”

Samara went silent. She wasn’t sure how to respond to this.

**Samara:** “But…but I…I am Mistress Liara’s slave! I must obey her! Ah!”

Joker picked up the pace fucking her ass. He anticipated this response and was prepared.

**Joker:** “Tell me, when Liara enslaved you, what were here exact words to you? What did she say to compel you to obey?”

Samara had to think about this for a moment.

**Samara:** “She said…she asked me that…if she pleasured me…would I obey her? If she fucked me…made me cum…if she satisfied my every sexual desire…would I serve her for the rest of my days?”

Joker smiled. Liara’s initial command was…vague. It compelled Samara to be obedient…but did not necessarily bind her to Liara specifically. Samara was compelled to serve whoever satisfied her sexually more. Sex with Liara was satisfying, thus ensuring Samara’s obedience, but…

**Joker:** “And how does sex with Liara compare to sex with me?”

He thrust his cock as deep into her ass as it could go. Samara had to grit her teeth to keep herself from screaming.

**Samara:** “It…it doesn’t compare! Your cock is magnificent! Compared to Liara’s tongue…compared to her cold, plastic dildo…your cock feels so GOOD!!!”

That was what Joker wanted to hear!

**Joker:** “So what you’re saying…is that since sex with me is better than sex with Liara…you’ll obey me instead?”

There was no doubt in Samara’s mind.

**Samara:** “Yes! I will obey you! I am your slave, Master Joker! Please keep fucking me! I am your slave! Ah!”

Samara squealed as Joker came in her ass. He released her and collapsed.

**Joker:** “Very good. Samara, from this day forward, I order you to obey me. You may follow Liara’s commands but not if they come into conflict with mine. I have plans for Liara and this organization. To further these plans I need a spy. And now that spy is you!”

**Samara, panting:** “Yes…yes, Master…”

Joker was very pleased.

**Joker:** “Good. Now then, while we have time, I have some questions about Liara’s organization…”

Liara listened to Joker’s tale utterly speechless. When he was finished he looked to Samara. She shook her head.

**Samara:** “Forgive me, Former-Mistress, but Master’s thick warm dick beats your cold small dildo any day.”

Joker and all his slaves started laughing. But Liara was not amused.

**Liara:** “It…It doesn’t matter! Only the Artifact can finish Indoctrinating me and it is safely locked away at my base! And besides, I’m protected!”

Joker shook his head.

**Joker:** “Your ‘protection’ can easily be removed. As for the Artifact…”

He snapped his fingers and Kasumi quickly retrieved a box from under the bed. Joker opened it…and pulled out the Artifact. Liara couldn’t believe her eyes.

**Liara:** “How did you--!?”

**Joker:** “Samara smuggled it out for me yesterday. What’s locked up at your base right now is a worthless copy.”

He held the Artifact over Liara, enjoying the shock and horror on her face. He looked to Shepard and smiled.

**Joker:** “Shepard? Would you please remove Liara’s protection so we can get her Indoctrination underway? I’m anxious to fuck her obedient pussy.”

**Shepard:** “Yes, Master.”

Shepard leaned over Liara. She looked down upon her former lover and Mistress smugly while Liara looked back with utter horror. Some small piece of the original Shepard still lingered inside her. That piece resented Liara for reducing her to a sex slave. And that piece was taking great pleasure in seeing Liara’s suffering now…

Before reaching for the protection on Liara’s forehead, Shepard said some very familiar words to her…

**Shepard:** “Enjoy what time you have left with your own mind, Liara. But don’t worry. Once you lose it you’ll be as happy as a clam! So just relax, slave. It will all be over in two days…”

Shepard reached for Liara’s protection and started peeling them off.

**Liara:** “No! Please! Stop! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”

**_Two days later…_ **

**Liara:** “Master, does this pathetic whore’s dancing please you?”

A sexy dance track played on the radio in Joker’s cabin. A completely naked Liara danced to the tune in the middle of the room. Her ass shook and her huge tits bounced in tune with the music. Her nipple rings jingled as she danced. She would grab them and tug on them, moaning softly. Her hands would slide down her hips and sometimes between her legs. She would moan even louder as she fingered herself…all for the pleasure of her Master.

**Joker:** “Oh yes. It does please me…”

Joker lay on the bed, his head resting comfortably on the pillows. His legs were spread and his dick was out. Samara lay on her stomach between Joker’s legs. She held his cock in her hands and licked it slowly and lovingly. When she couldn’t take it anymore she gave him a blowjob. Meanwhile Samantha knelt at the foot of the bed. Her punishment over, she leaned over the edge of the bed and licked Samara’s asshole. She loved the taste of asari ass and swirled her tongue around inside Samara’s magnificent ass. Shepard and Kasumi were cuddled up on either side of Joker, their warm breasts pressed against his arms and their soft moaning ringing in his ears as he fingered both their pussies.

Joker enjoyed watching Liara dance like the whore she was for his amusement. But in time his gaze began to shift around the room…

To his right, pressed against the old weapon’s locker, was Miranda. She was squealing with delight as Jack fucked her pussy with a strap-on.

**Miranda:** “Yes! Fuck yes! I love you, Jack! Please keep fucking my dirty cheerleader pussy!”

**Jack:** “Pussy! Pussy! Pussy!”

Oriana was kneeling on the floor next to them, quietly masturbating. Like her sister, she had grown quite fond of sex with Jack and was anxiously waiting her turn. But they were taking too long. She wanted to do something. Anything! She crawled behind Jack and buried her face in Jack’s tattooed ass. Jack was surprised but very pleased when he felt Oriana’s tongue in her asshole.

**Jack:** “Ass! Pussy! Ass!”

Jack picked up the pace fucking Miranda. Each time she pulled the dildo out she smacked Oriana in the face with her ass. Oriana got into the rhythm and timed her licks with the smacks. Joker was very amused by the show. When they weren’t fucking him these three women were fucking each other almost exclusively. He suspected that all the fighting and arguing Jack and Miranda did when they served on the Normandy before was just to cover up all the building sexual tension between them. Since Oriana was a clone of Miranda it wasn’t out of the question that she would feel the same attraction to Jack as her sister. Now they had nothing to hold themselves back from each other. And it was fucking hot.

Joker now looked to his left. On all fours by the desk were Kelly and Ashley, both getting fucked by varren. Ashley was moaning uncontrollably, her mouth hanging open and her eyes rolling back into her head from the pleasure. Kelly had a surprisingly calm look on her face.

**Kelly:** “You see, Ashley? Doesn’t getting fucked by varren feel great?”

Ashley moaned and panted uncontrollably as the varren pounded her pussy like she was a bitch.

**Ashley:** “Yes! I love it! I’m lower than a varren but I love it! I’m a lowly varren bitch! Give me more varren cum!”

Kelly laughed.

**Kelly:** “That’s my girl! Now since this is your first time you’ll probably catch some scale itch. The first time is always the worst. But don’t worry. There are antibiotics in the med-bay that will help you.”

Ashley was no longer listening and just enjoying the varren pumping its dick into her pussy.

Joker turned his attention back to Liara who was still dancing enthusiastically.

He was in absolute heaven. His collection was complete. He waited until everyone from Miranda to the varren to himself to cum. Once everyone was satisfied he clapped his hands and ordered his slaves to line up in front of him. They quickly did so and struck a variety of sexy and seductive poses for their Master.

**Joker:** “Now then, we have a very busy week ahead of us! I want to go over everyone’s duties. This week I have a very big meeting with the Blood Pack. The krogan leaders always bring with them a lot of vorcha and varren. Since there isn’t much fighting going on during these meetings they all get very agitated. Ashley, Kelly, you’re both on cum bucket duty. It will be your job to keep all the vorcha and varren satisfied and calm. When the meeting’s over, if I find that you both _are not_ covered in vorcha and varren cum I will be very disappointed. I expect you both to work hard!”

Kelly smiled and stood tall and proud.

**Kelly:** “Yes, Master! We will do our best to service them all!”

Ashley had a dreamy look on her face. Her mind was overcome with a very erotic fantasy…

She pictured herself and Kelly walking into a room filled with vorcha. All of them turned their attentions to the humans as they entered. Their cocks were already out and they hardened when they saw the sexy naked figures of the humans. Ashley and Kelly exchanged smiles before diving right in.

In seconds Kelly already had vorcha cocks in all her holes. Two vorcha pumped her ass and pussy while she sucked a third. Anxious for more she grabbed two more cocks and gave them handjobs while more lined up around her. Ashley knelt on the floor and waited for vorcha to gather around her. She looked up at them all and smiled.

**Ashley:** “I am Ashley Williams! An alien cum dump! Please shower this whore with your delicious cum!”

The vorcha were more than happy to oblige. They all started masturbating and soon Ashley had copious amounts of their cum raining down on her head. She opened her mouth and tried to catch as much as she could while the rest covered her face and her raised hands. When they were done she proceeded to lick her hands clean. Their cum tasted so…so…

Her fantasy was so vivid that cum ran down Ashley’s legs in real life. She continued to smile with her dreamy expression.

**Ashley:** “First varren…now vorcha! I would never have been such a racist before if I had known how good it felt to be an alien cum bucket!”

Joker couldn’t help but laugh at Ashley’s enthusiasm.

**Joker:** “Very good. Now the krogan leaders are going to want some entertainment too but they aren’t that fond of human pussies. They do however enjoy asari. Liara, Samara, I want you both there with your asses on full display. Fuck them, suck their dicks, give them titty fucks with your big racks, do whatever they ask of you during the meetings. The happier they are, the better the meeting will go for me.”

It was Joker’s turn to fantasize. He pictured two krogan warlords standing in front of him. Both had their crotch plates removed and their huge erect cocks exposed. Liara and Samara stood before them both, bent over and exposing their pussies for them. The krogan grabbed them and penetrated their holes with their massive members. The slaves would both scream from pain and pleasure as their holes would barely fit around their cocks. The krogan would grab their arms and pull them back with each thrust to drive their cocks as deep inside as they could go.

Meanwhile the real Liara and Samara smiled and bowed.

**Samara:** “We will proudly service them as we would service you, Master.”

**Liara:** “Yes, Master! This lowly whore hasn’t been fucked nearly enough since her Indoctrination. This whore will not rest until all her holes are dropping with cum!”

Joker grinned at Liara. He probably kept her near the Artifact a little longer than he should have. She isn’t as far gone as Jack but her mind is definitely less than Shepard’s and the rest. She only ever refers to herself in the third person, never calling herself by name but by “this whore” or some variation. Not that Joker minded. It was a fitting fate for someone who enslaved and Indoctrinated so many women.

**Joker:** “Never lose that spirit, Liara. Anyway, later this week I have another meeting with Miranda and Oriana’s old Masters and some of their business partners. They’ve asked that both of your asses make an appearance.”

Miranda and Oriana were very excited about this news.

**Miranda:** “We will be there with our legs spread, Master. May Jack assist us?”

Jack perked up.

**Jack:** “Dick? Pussy?”

Oriana kissed her on the cheek.

**Oriana:** “Yes, love. Dick and pussy.”

Joker couldn’t help but laugh this time.

**Joker:** “Of course! You three are the ultimate set of fuck toys. I would never tear you apart.”

Miranda and Oriana held Jacks hands and the three cuddled up close to each other lovingly. They could see it now. They would start the meeting with a lesbian show for their guests. The two sisters would kiss and grope each other’s breasts while Jack sat on the floor between them and masturbated. When they were done kissing they would kneel down and begin pleasuring Jack. Miranda would finger Jack’s pussy for a few minutes before bending down and licking it. Oriana would kiss Jack and play where her nipples while Jack fingered her pussy. After they all came, they would great Joker’s guests and offer themselves to whoever wanted to fuck them first.

Joker turned his attention next to Samantha and Kasumi.

**Joker:** “Sam, Kasumi, after I dismiss you all I want you two to report to the bathrooms on the crew deck. You’re on toilet duty this week. Strap yourselves to a toilet and let the crew use you however they wish. Now toilet duty is always messy so don’t forget that when I send someone down to relieve you, it will be your duty to clean up the mess everyone has left…with your tongues.”

Samantha and Kasumi’s mouths were watering with anticipation and they spoke dreamily in unison.

**Samantha & Kasumi: ** “Yes, Master…”

Soon they would both be tied to the ship’s toilets. Their arms would be tied together above their heads. Blindfolds would cover their eyes and in their mouths would be drain gags. Their mouths would be like bathtub drains with a plug. Remove the plug and metal rings would force their mouths open for anyone to stick a cock in. Their legs would be tied to the walls, forcing them to stay spread and exposing their dripping wet pussies. And to top everything off, written across their chests would be the words “public toilet”.

One by one members of the crew would enter the bathrooms. They would drop their pants to use the facilities and before they left they would stick their cocks in one of their holes. Samantha would moan happily as man after man shoved his cock into her pussy. They would fill it to the brim with their cum and move on to her asshole. Meanwhile the men would do the same to Kasumi’s mouth. They would remove the plug and use her mouth pussy just as much. She would swallow as much cum as she could, sometimes gagging because there’s so much of it, but she would savor every drop.

When their replacements would come to relieve them, their bindings would come undone and their blindfolds removed. Without the blindfolds they could look around and examine the facilities. Since their holes could only take so much, copious amounts of cum would be all over the floor. Kasumi and Samantha would smile at each other before dropping to all fours and licking the floor clean.

Samantha and Kasumi fingered themselves as they fantasized more about the treatment they would soon receive from the crew.

Everyone now had their orders…except Shepard.

**Shepard:** “And what about me, Master?”

Joker stared straight into Shepard’s green eyes and smiled.

**Joker:** “You’re mine, Shepard. All mine…”

He eyed her sexy figure.

**Joker:** “During my meetings I expect you to be down on your knees with my cock in your mouth.”

His previous fantasy involving Liara and Samara returned. He would watch the krogan warlords fuck the asari and then his gaze would turn downward. Shepard would be on her knees, holding his cock in her hands. She would be licking and slurping it, all the while gazing up at her Master, worshipping him.

**Joker:** “And when I come up here to go to bed I expect you here first with your legs spread.”

He pictured Shepard here on the bed. She would be lying on her back as he entered, holding up her legs by her ankles. Her quivering pussy would be on full display, already leaking in anticipation. He would smile at her Master as he approached. Once again she would pledge herself to his service. For she was his property. She was his slave…

**Joker:** “You are mine forever, Shepard. _All of you_ are mine forever…”

He looked upon the anxious, happy faces of all his slaves and smiled.

**Joker:** “Now before we dismiss, what do you all say?”

All the Normandy Ladies, now the Normandy Whores, stood together and spoke in unison, even Jack who was taught to parrot this line.

**The Normandy Whores:** “We are your slaves, Master. Now and forever. Please use our bodies and fill our holes with your delicious cum, for the rest of our lives.”

**_THE END_ **


End file.
